


Bonds

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladnoct week prompt 7.2: Prince and Shield marriage-esque ceremonyThe big day had arrived, Gladio would be sworn in as Noctis Shield and it would be a grand event.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write, except for researching about the gems and writing their vows, that wasn't fun. Enjoy! :D

It was a special day for both Noctis and Gladio, being the day their bond to each other was to become official. A pipe organ plays an old tune that echoes through the church as the large gathering of people stand and watch as King Regis leads his son, the teen dressed in ornate black silk robes with a lace veil over his head, towards the pulpit where the current Shield and heir await. Gladio stands regally in his formal uniform which has been adorned with a cloak held in place by a skull brooch. Regis and Noctis ascend the stairwell and once they reach the top, the King turns to his son and raises the veil to uncover his face, smiling fondly and placing a kiss to his forehead before standing off to the side with Clarus. The organ stops playing as the two teens kneel and the solemniser begins speaking to the large crowd, telling them about the duties of a Shield to their King and the honor it is to preside over the ceremony of the newest two. Noctis and Gladio glance to each other, soft smiles forming on their faces along with blushes as they decide to be cheeky and make funny faces at each other. The two return to looking at the officiator as he calls their names, motioning for them to stand.

“We will now begin the exchange. Gladiolus, if you will start off by speaking your vows.”

Gladio turns to his Prince, smiling tenderly while removing his gloves, and then reaches out his hand for the other teen to lay his in before kneeling. A young child steps forward with a silk pillow where two intricately carved rings lay atop, Gladio removing one and looking up at his Prince.

“On my honor, I Gladiolus Amicitia, from this day forth, hereby swear my life to my Liege. I shall protect him from all harm that wishes to hinder him, guide my lord through all hardships that stand to befall him and remain by his side until my dying breath. I present to you this gold ring set with a sapphire; a stone that brings you happiness and inner peace, helps you develop intuition and knowledge so that you may grow into a strong King.” the young man says and gently removes the silk glove from Noctis’ hand, placing the ring on his finger and pressing a kiss to it.

The teen stands up again and watches as his Prince prepares for his vows, taking the second ring from the pillow and looking up at him with much esteem.

“I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne and title of King, place my life and trust in your capable hands. I also present to you a ring, which emulates our bond through the two interwoven bands of iron and carbon and set with a sardonyx to enhance your willpower, integrity, stamina, and vigor. But also to bring lasting happiness and stability to our partnership.” he says and places the ring on Gladio’s finger. Clarus steps forward next and presents a shield to the Prince, bowing to him as he takes it and then returns standing with the King. “Lastly, I present you with this shield crafted by my ancestors for yours, in honor of your duty to protect and shield me.” he says and places the shield into the others awaiting arms. 

Gladio affixes the shield to his arm to keep it in place, then looks back to his Prince and takes hold of his hands gently. The two smile bashfully as the officiator speaks again, reciting an old prayer, before turning his attention back to the two boys.

“From this day onward, you are both bond to one another. Stand by each other’s sides, trust in one another, and when finding yourselves falling into dire straits remember your oaths.” the man says and then turns towards the audience. “Ladies and Gentlemen, King Regis and Master Amicitia. It is with great honor to present forth, the future King and Shield of Insomnia, you may now show your unity with a kiss.” 

The crowd claps loudly as the two teens begin blushing fiercely as they look into each other’s eyes. Gladio leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his Prince’s lips as those in attendance cheer loudly which then turns into uproarious and joyful laughter as Noctis leaps up and pulls his Shield into another. The organ begins to play again as the teens link arms and walk down the aisle followed by their fathers’, waving to those in attendance before stepping out of the cathedral to an even larger crowd and photogs. They make their way to an awaiting vehicle, climbing inside and being taken to a reception hall where they change into more comfortable attire and begin celebrating. Or at least they try, finding themselves stuffed behind a table to greet and shake hands with guests before being dragged off to dance by their fathers or some high standing officials. Eventually, Gladio cuts in on one of Noctis’ dances and sweeps him away, them slow dancing together before they can sneak off and relax on a balcony with some food. 

“Man, what a day.” Gladio sighs as he slips out of his jacket and sets it down for them to sit on. 

“I know, it’s our special day and we can’t even enjoy it.”

“Hmm, just imagine how your coronation will be, or your wedding.”

Noctis cringes but then stops and blushes as he sidles up against his Shield, wrapping his arms the others. “But you’ll be there with me, so it won’t be so bad.”

“That I will.” Gladio says softly and presses a kiss to the younger teen’s head. “Forever and always.”


End file.
